


Algo Nuevo

by angelbbbyy420



Category: On My Block (Netflix), On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: Spooky falls in love with the new girl in the neighborhood. Can he balance the challenges of his "work life" with this new romance?
Relationships: Abuelita Martinez & Jamal Turner, Cesar Diaz & Oscar "Spooky" Diaz, Cesar Diaz/Oscar "Spooky" Diaz, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Ruby Martinez, Ruby Martinez & Jamal Turner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	1. Of Foos and Rucas

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing smut in the coming chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spooky tilted the 40 back and watched Sad Eyes and Benito lifting weights in the yard. It was a typical LA summer day and the heat was kicking; the cold beer did nothing to cool Spooky down.

It had been a long week. He was tired. Between the Profit$, Cesar’s bullshit, and the unforgiving sun, Spooky had barely had any time to just kick it. What he really wanted to do was cruise in his Chevy Impala and smoke a blunt.

A line of sweat rolled down his temple. He looked around the sad front yard with brown and yellow dead grass, the dusty beat up couch, and Benito and Sad Eyes pathetically hyping each other up as they lifted 10-pound weights and acted tough. Childish. It reminded Spooky of prison. For a second he felt that sudden caged in panic in his chest, but with another swig from the 40 it passed.

“ _ Oye, _ I’m gonna go to the liquor store.” Spooky stood, his fresh Nike Cortez creaking as he stepped off the front steps and wandered over to the car.

“Hey, can you get me some Hot Cheetos?” Sad Eyes asked, sweating as he curled the weight against his chest.

Spooky rolled his eyes. “You know you’ll never get ripped if you eat that shit.”

“No foo, I’m bulking!”

Benito and Spooky laughed. Sad Eyes had been “bulking” since 2015.

“Whatever  _ Compa _ .”

Inside the Impala the beige leather seats stung the back of Spooky’s legs even through his shorts. But the sweet purr of Chulada’s engine made the discomfort worth it. Pulling out of the driveway, Spooky headed in the direction of the liquor store, but didn’t really plan on getting there in a hurry.

Passing through the neighborhood he watched as kids playing outside either nodded towards him in respect or tried to not make eye contact. His reputation as head of the Santos didn’t do him any favors, but sometimes when he helped abuelitas take their groceries in, or when he would give kids lunch money, he felt like he was making up for all the bad shit he did.

He pulled into the liquor store parking lot and contemplated actually going in or not. He could just keep driving and end up at the beach, maybe look at the water and pretend that his life had turned out differently.

_ But that would be so much better with a drink _ , he thought to himself. Wiping the sweat off the back of his neck, he got out of the car and made his way into the store.

___

The little bells over the door tinkled together as Sooky pushed into the store. A wall of cold air blasted across him and he almost audibly sighed in relief. Bad Bunny mumbled quietly through the store and Spooky whispered the lyrics to himself as he wandered towards the coolers.

“Si tu novio no te mama el culo, pa’ eso no te mame…”

Spooky opened the cooler door and grabbed a King Cobra. The shitty drink was only worth the price, and Spooky didn’t really care about the taste, he just wanted to forget about his life, Freeridge, the Santos for an hour or two.

Through the refrigerator air, Spooky could hear someone rapping in the back storage restocking the cooler shelves.

“Baja pa’ casa que yo te lambo toa’, Mami, yo te lamo toa’, Dime sierva, si tu fumas yerba.”

Dark eyes met Spooky’s and he awkwardly let the cooler door shut. For one moment Spooky felt that sudden lurch in his stomach, a feeling he hadn’t felt since high school, before prison. Walking slowly towards the chips he wondered about how it would even be possible to be with another person, to bring them into his life when his…line of work was not really relationship friendly.

_ Come on Oscar, you barely even saw her _ , he thought to himself. The storage door opened and Spooky looked up to watch her enter the store in a cloud of cold air and condensation. Even under the harsh fluorescent lights, her tan skin and dark hair looked angelic. Almost mesmerized, he followed her up to the cash register.

His palms felt sweaty. Her high cheekbones and big brown eyes were framed by long dark hair. She wore a cropped wife beater and jeans. Her long acrylic nails clacked against her phone as she continued to hum along to the reggaeton playing over the radio.

Spooky stood in front of the counter suddenly too nervous to even say anything.

She looked up. “Ah, _ carbon _ !” She reached for something next to the cash register and Spooky slipped his hand into his pocket for the knife he always carried. She put on a pair of thick round glasses and smiled sheepishly at him.

“Sorry, the cooler fogs them up and then I always forget to put em back on.” Spooky smiled back, his hand relaxing against the knife. She was cute.

“Just the drink?”

“Yeah.” He put the 40 on the counter and then remembered Sad Eyes' request. “No, I’m lying. I need some Hot Cheetos.”

“We’re actually out. Some kids came in and bought them all like two hours ago. We got Takis though.”

“Takis?”

“Have you never had them?”

Spooky laughed at the exchange. “No, I’ve had them.”

She didn’t look familiar, and it was kind of his business to know who lived in the neighborhood. She didn’t seem nervous, like most people who talked to him. He felt weirdly normal. Like he didn’t have a glock in the glove compartment of his car, or like he didn’t beat the shit out of some Profit last night.

“Did you know they’re vegan?” She asked hopping over the counter to go get the chips. Spooky looked at the 40 and her receding figure. He could just walk out and not pay. He could grab all the shit off the counter and run out. Not that he would but she didn’t know that. In this neighborhood she should really be more careful.

“Why, are you vegan?” He eyed the door watching for any possible thieving customers. 

“No dude, I was just saying. What flavor do you want? We have Fuego, Xplosion, Nitro…”

“Fuego I guess.”

“That’s a good choice.” She stood next to him and Spooky could smell her perfume, like clean laundry and flowers. She was pretty short, her cuffed jeans still looked baggy around the ankles. “Move dude, I gotta jump back over!”

Spooky suppressed a laugh as he watched her climb over the counter, with her ass practically in his face as she pulled herself up.

“Did you just start working here?” He asked as she rang up the beer and the chips.

“Yeah like two weeks ago. I graduated in May and then I moved here with my mom to help my grandpa out, he’s got dementia.” She pushed the brown paper bag across the counter.

“From high school?” Spooky asked, feeling creepy for checking out her ass.

“High school? What the fuck? No, college dude! Why do I look like I was just in high school?”

Spooky blushed. “No, I guess I just don’t know anyone who went to college.”

“Oh.” She blinked up at him, looking down his face towards the Santos crucifix on his neck. Shrugging, “well now you do! Anyways, it's $7.75.”

Spooky had more questions. He wanted to know why, if she had a degree, was she working at the shitty neighborhood corner store. He wanted to ask her about what she studied, and what music she liked, and what beer she liked, and if she was single, and if her heart was pounding as fast as his heart was pounding.

He slid her the cash and took the bag. “What’s your name by the way?” He asked looking at the floor.”

“Carmen.”

“I’m Oscar, but everyone calls me Spooky.” 

She smiled big, and he noted how her brown eyes were magnified by the thick lenses of her glasses. He smiled back. 

“Well I’ll see you around, Oscar.”

___

Spooky walked back to his car and slid across the hot seat. He drove home thinking only of Carmen and forgetting all about his existential crisis. Parking Chulada, he threw the chips at Sad Eyes and floated back to the porch steps, imagining how he would ask for her number next time he was at the store.

“Fucking Takis?” Sad Eyes shot Spooky a questioning look.

“Shut up, they’re vegan.” 


	2. Mr. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky falls hard and fast! But does his liquor store crush feel the same?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i actually plotted out how i want this to go i know i said smut and freak nasty is COMING i really just wanted to establish some shit okay also this was dumb fun to write. i love spooky and his cute ass.

Spooky passed the next few days in the same way. Wake up, eat huevo con weenie. Get dressed. Do some business. Smoke weed. Sit on the porch. Hit the punching bag in the garage. Eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Cruise. Drive past the liquor store. Drive home. Smoke again. Go to sleep. 

No matter what he did, the image of the dark-haired liquor store cashier flashed in the back of his mind. Spooky replayed the interaction over and over. When he was eating breakfast, he thought about Carmen’s big eyes blinking behind her glasses. When he was smoking weed he thought about when she called him Oscar instead of Spooky. And when he was falling asleep, he thought of the hint of skin that showed in the space between her shirt and waistband. 

He had it bad. 

Sitting at the kitchen table with a blunt and a stack of cash, Spooky imagined himself holding Carmen’s hand, or brushing her hair away from her face before leaning down to kiss her. Flipping through the rubber band wrapped 100s he slowly shook his head. 

_ Get it together _ , he thought to himself. But the weed was going straight to his heart and made him stupid. Spooky tried to justify the infatuation. It had been a long time since he had been with someone, sexually, let alone romantically. 

Spooky had three high school girlfriends: Mariana Cruz, Sarah Beck (yeah, he dated a white girl, what about it?), and Lala Rodriguez.

Mariana was sweet, liked watching La Rosa de Guadalupe, and wore too much eyeliner. She was his first love, or at least he convinced himself she was. He lost his virginity to her in the back of her dad’s 1992 white ford pickup. He remembered that the first time she ever gave him head he couldn’t even enjoy it because he was so nervous her braces might snag on his skin. They broke up because Mariana decided she didn’t like the way he wore his socks. 

Sarah Beck. She was your average white girl, fake blond hair, hazelnut eyes that change with the weather or whatever. Sarah wore low rise jeans and let her thong hang out, you know, classy. She liked Tim McGraw and anal sex. (Like I said, your average white girl). They broke up right after Spooky joined the Santos officially, but not because of the life. Sarah loved “the life.” She liked the free weed, the bad boy her daddy was scared of, and her new reputation that said she was down. No, they broke up because of a pregnancy scare that rocked Spooky’s world. He didn’t want a white chick’s baby! 

Finally, Lala Rodriguez. His real real first love. Her full name was Lidia Alma Rodriguez Sanchez, Lala for short. She was a real down hyna. Arms full of tattoos, she looked tough as hell, too. She liked fast cars, bright red lipstick, and Regency era literature. She was going to go to UCLA to study English until she almost got shot at a party and her parents sent her to Mexico to live with her ultra-religious tia. But before all that, she broke Spooky’s heart. They talked about getting married and starting a family. The whole thing. But that all faded away real fast when Spooky caught her cheating with a member of the 94th street gang. And his heart had never healed from that. 

When Spooky had been in jail he had had a lot of time to think about love. Lala ripped his heart out and spat on it, and the other two girls had been simple high school flings that really didn’t mean anything. Spooky didn’t miss Lala. But he missed that feeling, he missed having someone. And to be honest, he missed having sex on the regular. 

The weed had gone straight to his heart and he knew he had it bad. Real bad. 

___

With the car seat leaned back Spooky rolled through the neighborhood watching as the sun set on another perfect summer day. “Smile Now, Cry Later” played over his stereo and he felt lonely. 

In the afternoon he listened to Cesar lament another break up with Monse. He didn’t care. Cesar was still a kid, but he was acting just as lovesick as Spooky did when he was that age. Of course, Spooky felt equally as love sick now, but he sat stone faced while Cesar complained before slapping him on the back, passing him a 40, and telling him to man up. 

But Cesar didn’t shut up. Not even when Spooky went to his room and tried to listen to  _ The Five Love Languages _ by Gary Chapman on audio book. Cesar only pushed open the door and sat on Spooky’s bed, to bring up 50 more reasons why he and Monse should be together forever. Spooky could only take so much. Not only that, but Cesar’s whining was really getting in the way of Spooky’s imagined romance with Carmen.

And now, as dusk turned into dry night, Spooky drove once again past the liquor store. 

“I’m not going to look, I’m just going to drive by, but I’m not going to look out of the window to see if I see her.” He said firmly to himself. He did, of course, look. And much to his surprise he saw Carmen waving out of the door and crossing the parking lot. 

But he was going the opposite direction. Putting the pristine condition of Chulada at risk, Spooky whipped a U-turn without looking for oncoming traffic. He pulled up beside Carmen. 

“Hey.” He called out of the rolled down passenger window. 

“Damn, foo, you trying to give me a heart attack?” Carmen said, leaning down to look into the dark car. 

“Do you remember me, um, from the other day?” Spooky asked. He suddenly felt very self-conscious and realized that maybe he hadn’t had the same effect she had on him. He had the urge to drive away and pretend to never think about her again. 

“Oscar right?” Carmen smiled. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and Spooky noticed that she was wearing long fake eyelashes. 

“Do you need a ride?” He cleared his throat, his cheeks burned, and he was grateful that the streetlights left his face in shadows. 

“I don’t want you to go out of your way, besides I just live like, right around the corner.” 

“So do I.” Carmen pursed her lips and finally nodded.

___

Spooky looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing a short skirt and her makeup was done nicely. 

“Why are you dressed up?” He asked but instantly regretted. 

Carmen sighed deeply and looked at Spooky’s profile. “I had a date.” Spooky’s heart sunk. “But he bailed on me.” 

“Why?” He internally kicked himself for acting so dumb over her. 

“Who knows.” She said, crossing her legs. Spooky watched out of the corner of his eye, her skirt inching impossibly higher. The smooth skin of her thigh looked so inviting and he wanted to reach out and put his hand on her knee. He didn’t, and he wouldn’t, but he wanted to very badly. 

“Honestly I’m not really mad about it. It was like a Tinder date, so it’s whatever.” Carmen looked at the right side of Spooky’s face. His strong cheekbones caught the passing head lights that cast dramatic shadows across his face. She leaned a little closer to him. “Why did you offer me a ride home?” 

Spooky shrugged. “It’s safer.” 

Carmen laughed. “Safer in the car with the drug dealer?” Spooky turned and looked at her. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I mean like, was it a secret?” Her hand ghosted against his forearm. “Come on, as soon as you left I immediately asked like five people about you.” 

The defeat Spooky felt before was replaced with a painful sense of hope. His heart skipped anxiously under his wife's beater as he tried to remember that he had to say something back to Carmen. 

“Me?” was all he managed to get out. 

Carmen bit her lip and looked out the window. The car was filled with a warm quiet that neither Spooky nor Carmen knew how to break. 


	3. Fine Hyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up at the carne asada

The line rang once, twice, and almost a third time.

“Yo!” Carmen said, picking up the phone.

“It’s Spooky.”

“Spooky who?”

“Spooky…like Spooky Spooky.”

“Yeah I know foo, I’m just playing!” Spooky could hear the faint sounds of Judge Judy playing in the background. “What’s up dude? Finally calling to ask me on a date or what?”

Spooky blushed and tried to hide his smile. He was standing in the shade of the porch against the wall by the front door. His face was mostly in the shadows, but he turned away from the yard; he didn’t want anyone to see him cheesing like a fool. He did have a reputation to keep up.

Clearing his throat, “Kind of. I’m having a carne asada, and I wanted to see if you would come.”

Judge Judy was yelling her verdict on the TV.

“Who’s going to be there?”

Spooky looked out at the street as a low rider drove past and sitting passenger was the leader of 94 th street.

“Just some of my…friends.”

“Mmhmm.” Suddenly rapid-fire Spanish drowned out Judge Judy. “Ya voy!” Carmen answered back. “Well shoot…whose cooking?”

___

The grill sizzled and popped under Spooky’s hand. It was a perfect day, the kind of day where the sky was blue-blue. A group of  _ veteranos _ played dominoes under the only shade of the backyard. The tequila was flowing free too.

Cesar had rolled through with Ruby and Jamal. Spooky was happy to see he had left Monse and her whiny ass at home. Ruby was sitting next to Benito who was trying hard to show Ruby how to roll a blunt. The poor kid looked terrified.

Spooky was happy to be just kicking it, but deep in his stomach he felt nervous that Carmen wouldn’t show. Or that she would show and decide that she didn’t want to hang around drug dealers and former convicts.

“It smells really good.” A voice said behind him. Spooky looked over his shoulder, glad for the sunglasses hiding his eyes.

“It’ll taste even better.”

“So, what do we hug or shake hands, or what?” Carmen asked tilting her head to look up at Spooky. He quickly bent his head down to brush his lips against her cheek.

“You look nice.” He said, turning his attention back to the grill. She wasn’t wearing anything special, just jeans and a shirt that showed off a lovely portion of her midriff. But with the sun filtering through her hair she looked divine, like a stained-glass window.

“I see you put on your nice wife beater.” She teased bumping her elbow against his.

“Hey, it’s a wife protector.” He teased back trying his best to not show how happy he was in front of the whole crew.

“Yo Spooky, you want to introduce us to this fine  _ hyna _ or what?”

___

Carmen slammed a domino down on the table. “The fuck did I say? I said I was unbeatable at dominoes, and you _ vatos _ didn’t believe me huh?” Her laughter carried over the backyard and Spooky felt a small sense of pride that she was showing off.

The fear he had earlier in the day was gone. Carmen fit in. She had even made Lil Joker laugh who was probably the scariest dude in the Santos. 

“She’s really nice, Spooky.” Cesar said, coming to stand beside his brother. “Like nice nice.”

“You mean she’s not like me?” Spooky didn’t say it to be mean, but as she playfully punched Sad Eyes in the arm he realized that even if she fit in, she didn’t belong.

“No man, I just meant that she seems like she’ll be good for you.” Cesar patted Spooky on the back before leaving with Ruby and Jamal to go get into whatever mischief they were always getting into.

But the realization broke Spooky’s heart. How could he ask Carmen to accept him and everything comes with him? A criminal record. The gang rivals. The drug dealing. That was heavy baggage for someone who wasn’t already part of the life to be asked to carry.

But when she smiled at him from across the yard the thought instantly melted away. He could deal with his bullshit moral compass tomorrow.

___

The night came to an end and finally it was just Spooky and Carmen. She had forced him to let her stay and clean up, not that he really put up much of a fight to stop her.

They stood in the kitchen drinking beers and shooting the shit. The long day of drinking was starting to get to Spooky and felt his usual tough guy demeanor falling away. Not that it was an act, but sometimes he played it up just a little bit.

Finishing her beer, Carmen said, “I should probably go.” But she didn’t move from her spot near the stove.

Spooky nodded, and tried to convince himself that the thought of driving her home didn’t break his heart just a little bit.

“Unless…” She said, taking a step towards him.

“Unless?” He asked. His heart pounded at the new proximity.

“Unless you can think of a reason why I should stay just a little longer.” Her hand ghosted up Spooky’s arm. He set his beer down and reached for her waist.

“I can think of one or two reasons.”

His hand was hot on the skin that showed just above her waistband. Her legs pressed against his, and Spooky felt a line of electricity shoot down his body. With her wrists draped around his neck Carmen pulled herself up. Spooky tugged her closer and closed the gap, learning down to catch her lips with his.

The kiss made his ears ring. For a moment he forgot about everything in the world except the feeling of Carmen’s tongue brushing against his lower lip. He traced his fingers up the side of her body and tugged at the hair at the base of her neck, deepening the kiss. With his other hand he felt down the soft curve of her hips to grab her ass. With the movement she moaned into him and the noise went straight to his cock.

Spooky spun her around, and effortlessly lifted her on top of the counter. He stood between her legs. His hands ran up her thighs while he kissed down her jaw and neck. Carmen’s sweet whimpers of pleasure filled the kitchen as Spooky left a small bruise under her ear.

“Hey wait.” She said breathlessly. Spooky stopped and took her face between his hands.

“What’s up?” His thumb drew circles on her check.

Carmen smiled her wide smile. “Maybe we should go to your room?”

___

Carmen laid on top of Spooky, her hips gently rolling against his. Her hand snaked down his stomach to unbutton his pants. She slipped her hand under the waistband and felt his hard cock over his boxers. Spooky let out a long breath in an attempt to control himself.

Shifting her body Carmen kneeled between Spooky’s thighs. Pulling his pants and boxers down, Carmen’s eyes shot open wide when she saw his full length.

“Oh damn.” She said softly. Taking his length, she slowly pumped her hand over him. His eyes closed and he felt himself drifting into a state of electric bliss. Carmen positioned her lips over him and took him into her mouth, sweeping her tongue around the tip before sucking him in deeper.

Her tongue massaged along the underside of his cock while her hand worked the base. Spooky surprised himself by vocalizing his pleasure, a deep moan escaping his slightly parted lips.

Carmen’s saliva ran down his length. Her wet lips felt soft and plush against him. Spooky tried his best to not buck his hips into her mouth and instead reach his hand down to sweep her hair out of her face. Holding a fistful of her hair at the base of her neck he could watch himself disappear into her hot mouth, her cheeks hollowing out as he slid in and out.

Feeling an orgasm building in his stomach, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. And he hadn’t even had the main course, so almost painfully he pulled Carmen off his pulsating length.

“I think it’s my turn.” He said, his voice husky with lust.

Blushing, Carmen laid back on the bed. Spooky rolled over on top of her, his hands ghosting down the length of her body, feeling the soft curve of her breast and waist. Slowly he pulled off her pants. Placing searing kisses along her collar bone, he kissed even further down still, along the swell of her breasts and down to the waistband of her panties.

Nipping at the skin on her inner thighs, Spooky tugged down the thin fabric and traced his finger along Carmen’s dripping center. Spooky teased her, circling the sensitive skin around her clit while just barely dipping his finger into her core. Her hips slowly rolling with his movements, silently begging him for more.

Finally, Spooky licked a long stripe along her center, and sucked Carmen’s clit between his lips. Pumping two fingers into her, he continued to lick and suck at her sensitive skin. His fingers curled up inside of her with each pass, pressing against her g-spot. Holding her hips down, Spooky continued to lap at her core, her arousal dripping down his chin.

“Fuck Oscar.” Carmen whined above him, her hands massaging her tits. “I want you inside of me.”

He looked up, and the sight of her head thrown back in passion, with her hands touching herself made his cock twitch again. He was happy to oblige.

Pulling his mouth away from her, Spooky flipped Carmen over and pulled her onto all fours. Raising to his knees he teased her slick core with his dick before slowly pushing into her.

Her soft heat enveloped him, the slow slip inside was painfully electric. Carmen sighed deeply as Spooky bottomed out, his own breath catching as he felt himself fully sheathed inside of her.

Rocking herself forward, Carmen set a slow pace. Each thrust was met with an equally delicious noise from Carmen, her perfect moans of pleasure turned Spooky on even more. Reaching his hands around her waist he played with her clit as he pushed in and out of her slick pussy. The sensation of her cunt tightening and relaxing around him was better than he had imagined. The sight of her arched back and fat ass snapping against his hips was almost painfully erotic.

Finally, Spooky’s orgasm was too big to stop and he came down her leg, his hot cum dripping down her thigh. He fell against the bed breathing heavily and recovered from his divine high.

Once he was coherent enough to think, he looked over at Carmen who was smiling smugly down at him.

“So that was fun.” She said, a grin spreading across her rosy cheeks.

“It was.” Spooky looked at her messy hair and wet lips. “Did you cum?” He asked, suddenly feeling guilty for having cum before her.

“No, I didn’t but it's fine.” Carmen dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

Spooky frowned. “I don’t think it is.”

Grabbing her hip, he tugged her closer and slipped his hand between her legs. Feeling her still slick with arousal he slipped two fingers into her pulsating pussy while he worked her clit with his thumb. Carmen’s moans filled the room and Spooky felt himself falling hard. 


	4. Brown Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Carmen and Spooky's love life!!!   
> This chapter is just like little vignettes just to give yall a little taste of spooky in love!!!!!!
> 
> (Also sorry this isn't like heavy story line, Miss. Rona is really killing my motivation to do anyting!!! anyways stay safe yall!!!!)

The vibrator buzzed between Carmen’s legs. The sound—muffled by blankets and pillows—kept drawing her out of her fantasy. In her head Spooky’s tongue was swirling around her clit teasing her, while his long fingers gently massaged her g-spot. Carmen wanted to grasp at his shoulders, to pull his face as close to her dripping core as possible. But the buzzing was getting louder, and with each passing second her orgasm was getting further and further out of reach. 

_ Wait, _ she thought, turning to look at her phone lighting up on her bedside table. The phone ringing was rattling the collection of discarded lip-glosses, earrings, and hair clips. 

As if her very fantasy conjured him up, it was Spooky calling. 

“Hey.” She answered, breathless from masturbating. 

“Que pasa, ruca?” He asked, speaking over the sound of 90s hip hop playing in the background. 

Spooky stood in the garage of one of many abandoned houses the Santos had “taken.” In front of him sat an angry and badly bruised Profit who had reached just a little too high. This was retaliation. He pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and nodded at Benito to put a hood over the poor kid’s head. 

“Not much,” Carmen practically moaned into the phone. “Just thinking about you.” She turned the vibe back on and touched herself to the sound of Spooky’s deep voice. 

“Yeah? You want to do something later?” 

“Mmhmm.” She sighed, the vibe rumbling against her clit. 

“Are you masturbating right now?” Spooky asked, lowering his voice. The slight whine in her voice sounded familiar. 

“Maybe.” 

Spooky smiled as he flipped the safety off on the gun. 

“Shit. Give me an hour, I’ll come pick you up.” 

___

Laying the blanket out in the park Spooky was cheesing like a damn fool. When Carmen had suggested a picnic he thought she was on her preppy white girl shit. But sitting under the fading California sun, with a take-out box full of tacos he felt bad for teasing her so much. Cracking open a 40, Carmen leaned her head against Spooky’s shoulder, and he felt content. 

“And you said I was dumb for wanting to ‘eat on the ground!’” 

Spooky gently pushed her, Carmen dramatically fell over across the blanket. 

“But I agreed to come anyways.” He said biting into his taco. 

Leaning back on her elbows Carmen looked adoringly up at him. Her big doe eyes blinked softly behind her glasses. A soft pink glowed across her cheeks. 

“Yeah, you’re a good boyfriend.” 

A few moments passed before Spooky realized what she said. 

“Wait, boyfriend?” 

Carmen reached her hand towards his face, swiping her thumb under his lip, wiping off imaginary food. 

“Do you want to be my novio o que?” 

Spooky’s heart stopped and he felt for a small moment that the whole world was watching him. Carmen looked at him with so much hope and expectation. Her small hand rested against his cheek. Her big red lips parted in anticipation of a celebratory kiss. 

He heard himself saying yes before his mind had time to overthink himself out of happiness. 

___

Spooky’s favorite thing to do was cruise with Carmen. He felt like Lil Rob*, waxing his car just to take his ruca out on the town. He would drive with one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on Carmen’s thigh, or sometimes between her thighs. 

He liked to drive out of Freeridge, and along the coast, or sometimes up to the Hollywood sign. It didn’t really matter where they drove too as long as they were together. 

Spooky let himself believe that it could always be this peaceful. But he also knew that his tattoos made him a walking target for police or for other gangs. He prayed that nothing would ever happen when he was with Carmen. 

Not that he hid “the life” from her. She knew full well what he did. At night Spooky would lay his head on her chest and whisper about all the bad shit he did that day. He never let himself cry but he came close a few times, with Carmen’s acrylic nails tracing patterns on the back of his neck and her strong heartbeat under his ear Spooky felt so safe. And loved. 

But honestly, when they cruised past cars that he knew belonged to a Profit, or someone from 94th, or a cop car his heart felt like it would explore from the anxiety. A million what ifs crossed his mind. 

Spooky had put himself in a dangerous situation because he knew that he would do anything for Carmen. He would put her first before anyone, even Cesar or the Santos. And for a gangster, that really wasn’t a smart place to be. 

But most of the time, cruising in Chulada with his Chula, Spooky could shut everything else out and just be. Especially when Camren would scoot across the seat and kiss down Spooky’s neck and whisper nasty thoughts into his ear. Her hand would wander higher and higher up his thigh until he was dangerously close to crashing the car. 

___

“I’m not going to fuck it up! You can’t fuck up a buzz cut!” 

Spooky and Carmen sat on the back porch. With an electric razor in one hand, Carmen forced Spooky to sit back down. 

“You don’t trust me?” She asked. 

Spooky needed a haircut. Badly. His usual close cropped buzz cut had grown out past the point of acceptability. 

“I do but I can do it myself.” 

Carmen playfully slapped the back of his head. 

“You always miss these little spots behind your ears.” She teased. 

He rolled his eyes. Mostly he was just messing with her but also he had to admit to himself that it was too easy to let Carmen do things for him that he could do himself. And he was getting used to it too. She had become so central to his life that he almost forgot what it was like before they met. 

But also, part of him hated himself for letting Carmen in. Spooky knew damn well that he could walk out of his door tomorrow and get shot by a rival gang and die. Or he could go to jail. That was just his reality. 

But when Carmen insisted with her wide smile, and her tan reassuring hands, he was perfectly happy to let her do whatever she wanted. 

The razor buzzed on his neck and Spooky closed his eyes. 

___

Spooky’s lips trailed down Carmen’s neck. He pushed her hands above her head, holding her tight against the bed. Her legs rubbed along the side of his body in an attempt to relieve the tension growing in her lower stomach. Having left a line of wet kisses from her jaw to breasts, Spooky sucked a nipple into his warm mouth.

Carmen’s sighs of pleasure went straight to his cock and Spooky’s heart pounded as he felt himself growing harder. 

“How do you want to do it tonight?” Carmen moaned as Spook rolled his hips into hers. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like do you want to fuck or do you want to make love?” She giggled. Pulling his shirt off Carmen rubbed his back tensing above her. 

Spooky tenderly kissed Carmen. He brushed the hair away from around her face. 

“I want to make love.” 

His hand dropped between her legs. Slipping a finger under her panties Spooky traced a line down her already dripping core. He always felt a small sense of pride by how wet Carmen would get for him. 

Tugging the underwear off, Spooky collected her arousal on his fingers and traced a figure 8 around her clit, teasing her. Slowly he pushed a finger into her cunt, and the inviting warm velvet of her body sent a shock wave of lust through him. 

Finding her sufficiently turned on, Spooky crawled forward and rested himself between her legs. Nose to nose, he slid slowly into her. His cock stretched her out in the most delicious way and pushing her legs wider Carmen attempted to accommodate him better. 

Carmen wrapped her legs tightly around Spooky’s waist holding his body close as they gently rocked together. Looking deep into each other’s eyes they shared their tender passion, falling deeper and deeper in love with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lil Rob is this Chicano rapper, he has this song, Summer Nights, and like give it a listen you'll get what I mean. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvK2HGrBc00


	5. Guerra Sucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a near death experience for Spooky to realize that he is in L-O-V-E!!!!   
> ALSO Thank you for all the love yall have shown on this fic!!!! I had a lot of fun writing it!!!!! ENJOY <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best not to make it seem like I’m glamorizing or romanticizing gang life or gang violence. I’m did my best to give enough detail to move the plot along but not give too much detail its like trauma porn. This is fan fiction after all, I’m trying to keep it light. Also, I have my own opinions about the show’s use of race and “gang rivalries” with the Profit$ but this yall don’t care about that. Lets just get it moving.

Spooky pushed Carmen against the wall in her bedroom, and tugged her shirt over her head. 

“Damn, you’re so hot.” He said cupping her breast in his hand. It was early in the morning and Spooky had snuck in through Carmen’s window. They could hear Carmen’s Abuelo snoring in the next room. 

Carmen giggled as Spooky placed searing kisses down her neck. 

“Oscar, stop, I gotta go to work soon!” She playfully pushed him away. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” Spooky asked, raising an eyebrow seductively at her. 

“No.” She conceded. “But hurry!” 

Spooky lifted her up, her legs hooked around his waist. He carried her over to her bed and threw her down. While struggling to undo his pants, Spooky started to play with Carmen’s pussy over her little pajama shorts. She rolled her hips against his hand, relishing the pressure of his palm against her clit. 

“Oscar,” Carmen whined. She licked her lips when she saw his already hard length through his underwear. 

Spooky grabbed Carmen’s hips and rolled her over. He pulled her up to her knees and loudly smacked her ass. Tugging her shorts down her thighs, Spooky was pleased to find that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Her glistening pussy ached to be touched, Carmen was always extra horny in the morning. Pushing her hips back she rubbed herself against Spooky’s cock. 

“Come on baby, just fuck me already.” She sighed before arching her back to give him a fuller look at her cunt. 

Spooky pulled himself out, and stroked himself to the image of his girlfriend, spreading herself wide for him. He almost couldn’t get over that she was in fact his girlfriend and honestly, he felt like the sex had gotten better since they made it official. 

Teasing her entrance with his cock, Spooky shuddered with lust at how wet she was. Her hips rolled again and Spooky, losing his grip on his self-control, slowly slipped inside of her dripping pussy. 

“Oh shit,” Carmen moaned as he bottomed out. His cock hit right against her g-spot. 

Spooky pushed down on her shoulder, forcing her back to arch even more dramatically. With her face shoved into her bed covers, Carmen muffled the sounds of her whimpers and cries Spooky caused with each thrust of his hips. 

He set a fast past, his body electric from the exertion. Carmen had asked him to hurry, and soon she tripped over into her orgasm, her pussy pulsating around his length. Her legs shook and her hands fisted around her sheets in an attempt to control her delicious cries of pleasure. 

“I’m really close.” Spooky said breathlessly. Sweat rolled down his temple and he felt his orgasm building in his stomach. 

“I want you to cum in me.” Carmen panted. She rocked her hips back to meet him thrust for thrust. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, finish inside of me.” 

Surprised but excited, Spooky rode out the rest of his orgasm and pumped his cum into her velvet heat. 

__

Carmen sat behind the cash register scrolling through Twitter trying to pass the time on this boring ass shift. Today her boss Mohammad was in the back-office blasting whatever the Arabic equivalent of reggaeton was. She wasn’t mad but she would have preferred to sit in the store in total silence, to give her time to think and reflect. 

Since she had moved to Freeridge she hadn’t had a single moment to herself. Between helping to care for her Abuelo and dating Spooky, she loved the time she had at work where she could just sit and be. Not that she was mad about spending time with Spooky, but you gotta have space. No Ariana shit, just facts. 

Carmen had been considering her next big life move. Graduating from college was a big life move. But moving to Freeridge was not. Dating Spooky…a big life move. But what was next? Honestly, Carmen couldn’t help but feel a little depressed that she had busted her ass for 4 years but was now working at a liquor store. What would her professors say if they saw her now? Not that things couldn’t change; she had begun to dream of graduate school. 

What she really wanted, like really really wanted, was for her to get into UCLA and then she and Spooky could find a cute apartment together. She could study and honestly, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. He could stay in the life or he could go to cooking school like he wanted. 

But would Spooky want her to do that? Carmen figured that he would support her in just about anything. He liked to play the macho bad boy but in reality, Spooky was totally whipped. And honestly, that drug dealer money could be put to good use if he would help her pay for school, which he would.

Lost in her big life move daydream, Carmen wasn’t paying attention with three Profit$ walked into the store. 

Once in front of her, Carmen quickly registered the green and orange and her heart skipped a beat. She tried to stay out of Santos business but Spooky had told her again and again that dating him made her a target too. So far nothing had happened, if anything she felt more safe in the neighborhood knowing that she had Santos protection. 

Trying to play it cool, she said, “Actually the coke is buy one get one, just so you know.” Starting to ring up chips and drinks Carmen tried to look friendly and calm.  _ Maybe they don’t know who I am _ , she thought.  _ Maybe they really just came in for soda and Doritos. _

But when she handed the shitty plastic bag over to the dude paying she knew that she was in for some trouble. 

He flashed her a smile, golden grills twinkled under the fluorescent light. “Shit, ain’t you Spooky’s girl?” 

_ Do I deny or not _ ? Carmen thought. She wanted to glance over at the office door, but she didn’t want to look scared. But she was. She could feel sweat rolling down the side of her arm. 

“Yeah, I know Spooky.” 

“I didn’t ask if you knew Spooky, I asked if you were his girl.” 

“You seem like you already know.” 

He started to reach into his pocket and Carmen’s heart dropped. But less insidious, he pulled out a 10-dollar bill and tossed it on the counter. 

“Well how about you tell Oscar that we say hello.” The gold winked under another smile. 

As they left the store Carmen let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

___ 

Spooky slammed his car door, furious. He was so angry his breath came out in short pants. Carmen stood, arms crossed near the door of the liquor store, looking shockingly collected. 

“What the fuck happened?” He yelled, surprised at the tone of his own voice. 

He grabbed her arm pulling her away from the store and back towards the car. 

“Like I said on the phone, some Profit$ came in and told me to tell you they say hi.” The tight hold on her bicep stung and she jerked her arm out of his grasp. 

The parking lot pavement felt hot even through Spooky’s shoes. He knit his brows together and stared at her. With her hand resting causally on her hip, any passerby would think that they were having an argument. He was pissed. But not at her, or at least he shouldn’t be pissed at her. Carmen’s casual dismissal of her run-in with the Profit$ was not the reaction he wanted her to have. 

But would he rather she cry and tell him how unsafe she felt? That this never would have happened if they were dating? 

No, that wouldn’t be good either. 

“Do you know how serious this is?” Spooky yelled, unable to control his temper. 

“Calm down dude, you’re freaking me out. I get it, it's serious, but like why are you yelling at me?” 

“I’m not yelling!” He shouted at her. Carmen frowned up at him, annoyed by Spooky’s reaction. Obviously, she knew that the Profit$ visiting her at work was serious, but this was the first time she had seen Spooky mad. Like mad mad. She realized that this was the Spooky other people knew. This is why people were scared of him. And Carmen felt a little scared too. 

“What are you going to do?” She asked. She looked down at their shoes and felt her dream of cozy apartments and thriving together drift away. 

“You don’t want to know.” Spooky’s hand ghosted down her arm. But Carmen felt a million miles away. 

___

What Spooky knew, but wouldn’t tell Carmen, was that the Profit$ were looking for him because he killed one of their mid-level dealers. The reason behind the hit was part of a long history of territory disputes between the Santos and the Profit$. Long story short, Spooky may have accidentally started another gang war that would probably prove to be bloodier than the last. And the last had been pretty bad. 

But putting that behind him, he knew what he had to do. He had to settle the beef once and for all, even if it meant conceding a few streets over to the Profit$. It was a move that a lot of the Santos were going to question but Spooky knew it was right. He had to do it to protect Carmen. 

But when he rolled up to the Profit house he knew that he was into some deep shit. 

___

Spooky didn’t think he was going to die but he was hurt bad. Real bad. He could feel his ribs aching with every breath. His lip was busted, his nose was probably broken, and he had a nasty cut on the back of his head. But the gun shot luckily had gone clean through his shoulder. 

Sitting in Ruby’s kitchen, Abuelita took a long pull from the bottle of vodka before she poured some onto his shoulder. Spooky hissed but swallowed the pain. It wasn’t the first time Abuelita had patched him up and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

Ever since Spooky was a kid Abuelita was the go to neighborhood doctor. Rumor had it that she practiced brujeria. According to her, she had not only fought in Argentina’s Guerra Sucia, but had also been a Sandinista in Nicaragua and slept with Che Guevara before he fought the decisive battle of the Cuba revolution. While all of that seemed highly unlikely but also somehow weirdly true. Spooky trusted her with his life. 

He would always ask, “are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

And she would give him some outlandish story about why she was qualified to clean a bullet hole or stitch up a knife wound. 

Today it was, “Shut up! Don’t you know I used to be one of Pablo Escobar’s prostitutes?” 

Abuelita passed Spooky the vodka. “What happened to you anyways? I thought you were trying to stay out of trouble for your little girlfriend?” 

Spooky winced as she started to stitch his shoulder. “I was trying to protect her.” 

“Love will make you do crazy things.” 

“Love?” 

“Okay baboso, you’re telling me that you got shot to protect someone you just ‘like’?”

Spooky thought about it. Maybe he did love Carmen. 

_ Not maybe dummy _ , he thought to himself,  _ you do love her.  _

“Maybe it’s the vodka, but I think you might be right.” He said passing the bottle back to Abuelita. 

“Good, you can tell her when she gets here. She should be here any minute.” 

Spooky stood up suddenly. 

“What?” 

“I called her an Uber.”

“Why?” 

Abuelita gave him a look that only a grandma can give. A look that says with all the love in the world, “you’re a dumbass.” 

Carmen didn’t even knock on the door. She burst into Ruby’s living room, lower lip trembling and tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

“Oh my god, Oscar!” She went to give him a hug but stopped just in front of him. Her fingers lightly traced the bruising around his ribs. “What happened?” 

“I got in a fight.” 

Abuelita took another swig of the Vodka. “It looks like you’re about to get in another one.” She offered, laughing as she shuffled into the other room. 

“About what happened today?” 

Spooky nodded and sat back down suddenly feeling lightheaded. 

A tear slipped down Carmen’s check. Spooky gently cradled her face in his hand. Even when she cried she was so beautiful. 

“Did things get worked out?” She asked, her hand resting on his good shoulder. 

“They did.” 

“It was dumb that we got in that argument today.” Carmen’s red eyes looked heavy into Spooky’s. He felt his heart breaking at the memory of the way he yelled at her. 

Spooky nodded. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was just…scared.” 

“About what?” 

“Losing you.” 

Spooky blinked slowly and felt a hot tear roll down his face. 

“Why are you crying?” Carmen wiped the tear away. She hugged him awkwardly, conscious of his injuries. 

Spooky leaned his head against Carmen’s chest. “Because I love you.” He mumbled against the soft fabric of her shirt. 

“What?” She pulled away and lifted his chin up to get a better look at this face. 

“I love you.” 

She laughed. “Oscar, I love you too.” He could feel the vibration under his hands. “I would kiss you right now but your lips all fucked up.” 

Spooky laughed and felt a huge sense of relief flood through him. 

“Oh by the way,” Carmen said reaching into her bag, “someone left this outside of my door.” She pulled out a garden gnome painted in Santos colors. 


End file.
